Ontario
'Ontario '''is Canada's fourth largest province and Canada's most populous province; with a population of over 10 million people. The country's area is close to Bolivia's area. On BATC, the province that the High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3 from the High School Musical series is focused on. It is divided into two equal parts, Northern and Southern. Montez family *Gabriella Montez *Mrs. Montez Montez family has only two members in the province. Wipeout Canada Kelsi Nielsen (Pembroke, Ontario), Sharpay Evans (Petawawa, Ontario), Troy Bolton/Birdo/Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie (Ottawa, Ontario), Gabriella Montez (Arnprior, Ontario), Pearl Krabs (Renfrew, Ontario), Ryan Evans (Napanee, Ontario), Toad (Belleville, Ontario) and Toadette (Brockville, Ontario), Yoshi (Cornwall, Ontario), Ennis Esmer, Jonathan Torrens, Jessica Phillips and the other contestants from Ontario are present for all episodes. Pembroke (Kelsi Nielsen) is the piano player and she sings Just Wanna Be With You. Pembroke, ON is present for all episodes of all Wipeout Canada. Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, All other Mario characters, who are also helpers on Ben and Toad's Contest but Birdo, Toad, Yoshi and Toadette, Tiara Gold, Donnie Dion, Jimmie Zara, Mrs. Darbus, Boi and Jason Cross is absent for one episode. Trina Vega, Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, Andre Harris, Rex Powers, Robbie Shapiro, Daisy Lee and Jade West are absent for two episodes. All other SpongeBob characters but Pearl Krabs are absent for three episodes. Renfrew County In Pembroke, there is a Canadian arm wrestler named Allen Ford, but Green Yoshi called season 1's announcer Terue Ashida a b*tch, during the premiere of season 1, when Filippov's partner is getting fed. But when the good piano player Kelsi Nielsen takes over Petawawa's Sharpay Evans, there was an alarm saying A Night To Remember. Brooke Burke and Mark Ballas host the first episode of the show Wipeout Canada. It was announced that the city of Pembroke was chosen for Wipeout Canada All Stars. Toronto Area It was locked during 2012, but none of the fans of Ben and Toad's Contest came. Due to the 2015 Pan American Games, BATC opted a visit to Toronto. It only hosts the Honda Indy Toronto during the spring seasons; it was hosted in the same month as the World Cup instead of July to avoid clashing with the Pan American Games held in the city. The winner of the Honda Indy Toronto have been mostly non-Canadian winners. Gallery Pearl_png.gif Reporter_uniqua_performing.png 84 Contestants.jpg Karen Burnett.jpg Sheens.jpg I'm Like HUH!.jpg Gloom DeBacker.jpg Ant Lady.jpg Abigail Santos in HSM4 The Dances of the Dances.jpg Day to Remember.jpg Bimpay.jpg Boinga, Boring12.jpg Expect I Play Boinga!.jpg She's Green!.jpg Gary Brown.jpg Fannin.jpg Jannaway.jpg Brian Guy.jpg Buller.jpg Sandy's Activated.jpg 479px-SkatistaTyrone.jpg ONsnowMar30_2_art-7-6042.jpg mediumk3dmew55486b65b872de735273.jpg Mesa_of_pongping.jpg 5331866.jpg cutest-most-adorable-cutie-pie.png|link=John Rasmussen Jr. biggest-raging-psychopath.png backyardigans-tyrone-224.png Ron-langton.jpg Ontario.jpg 105px-Glaskugelkaren.jpg MusicInMeSharpay.jpg Torypay.jpg Troypay10.jpg Troypay6.png Sharpayevans.jpeg 189px-Koopa-troopa.jpg 322281.jpg But Squilliam Fancyson Gets It Now!.jpg Character large 332x363 kitty.jpg Course1.jpg Course3.jpg Course4.jpg Huh, Karen Can you see Kitty!.jpg Small.episode 12 023.jpg Systems Activated.jpg Hsm3 10.jpg Stroh.jpg Music Notes.png Pembroke April2006.jpg Troypay8.jpg Dunces and Dragons.jpg Rulin.jpg WipeoutCanada3.jpg Boys Who Cry.jpg Birdo222.jpg BirdoYoshi.png Birdo SMB2.png MP8 Birdo.jpg Cox Ontario.jpg K stroh 462x600.jpg KayCee-Stroh-married.jpg L.jpg Martha.jpg Martha Cox.jpg Martha cox.jpg 05ea5648-444a-4f99-b925-9779a0feb010-1.jpg 208px-Sharpay-evans.jpg 2404683.jpg 254205 213319302042354 115134881860797 592466 874981 n.jpg 295px-Corredor Tyrone.png 330px-PolicialTasha.png 40c5386b4cf2962def30e50159c1.jpg 51Z2WQl3QrL.jpg 523790.jpg 548px-PablorG.png 548px-Uniquar.png 552px-RAINHATASHA.jpg 552px-Werewolf.png 5966755222 a9df669335 z.jpg A65229434096a462643ee99c5198.jpg Ab48c656-5f87-4a93-ab03-c20776e443af-19.jpg Abigail Santos in HSM4 The Dances of the Dances.jpg Afdd281b-2b78-44da-98ff-f5efdf7521b3-19.jpg Ant Lady.jpg AustinG.png Bc127528-c712-4593-b04d-5d4ba3cb109b-19.jpg Bet23 078.PNG Bimpay.jpg Boinga, Boring.JPG Boinga, Boring12.jpg Bonhomme250x400-thumb-250x400-122123.jpg Brobee.jpg Catchtrain5.jpg Champlain Trail Pioneer Village.jpg Course-pose.jpg Cozinheiro Pablo.png D.-Vortisch.jpg Day to Remember.jpg Dr.Minúsculo.png Eahora.png Expect I Play Boinga!.jpg HSM 2 Soundtrack.jpg 84 Contestants.jpg 171px-Jessica-tuck-derby-evans.jpg 210px-Robert-curtis-brown-vance-evans.jpg Hsm2009.jpg Rulin.jpg 170px-Pearl Krabs.svg.png Wipeoutcanada8.jpg Darbus cell phone.jpg Gabriella-montez.jpg Victorious-halloween-jade-tori-black.jpg Taylormckessie.jpg A Boogla!.jpg Happy Scientist Tasha.jpg I Got No Secret!.jpg Mua-ha-ha-ha-ha!.jpg The Bad Scientist.jpg $RZE8YGQ.jpg Hsm2-chad.jpg Mrs-puff-1.jpg Episode7.jpg Everyday-All for One.jpeg Ford 01.JPG|Pembroke, Ontario's Allen Ford shown his muscles like Daniella Monet Ford 02.JPG|Pembroke arm wrestler Allen Ford armwrestling at the mad scientist WHAT ABOUT KELSI A NIGHT TO REMEMBER.jpg 5331866.jpg Course2.jpg Clarence-Rockland ON.JPG Wasaga Beach 2 db.jpg 26397 667941887845 90402481 39369258 3278061 n.jpg Cb224ad04ff7a4b603ee6098f9f4.jpg Oh, Everyday, Live Everyday! I WANT FABULOUS! in High School Musical 2.jpg $RLUODOS.jpg Episode 7 Cast (Kelsi).jpeg|Episode 7 Sweeper, Allen Ford and Troy Bolton Gabreilla.jpeg Pembroke 02.jpg|Allen Ford Pembroke 01.jpg|Nicky Sapera Pembroke 03.jpg|Evan Cundal Frainwarning.jpg|Olesya warning, Wait you have ESL! Trivia *On September 22, 2012, just days after BATC1 started, the first week was at that place. The boardroom belonged to a resident not living in Ottawa. *There were five couples (two men and three women) on BATC1's finale in Ontario, in Renfrew County, close to the filming place. *In week 16 of BATC2, it will take place there, including Helen Wheat and Sotomi Hara's validations. CARP Type Carp was a rail stop on the Carleton Place, '''A'rnprior - Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens), 'R'enfrew - Pearl Krabs (Lori Alan) 'P'embroke - Kelsi Nielsen (Olesya Rulin), Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal, Allen Ford, Tasha, Uniqua line CARP. Category:Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Unlockables Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Provinces Category:Canada Category:May 15th Category:Played By Uniqua Category:Played By Tasha Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Played By Austin Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Played By Gabriella Category:Played By Others Category:Pembroke's protect manager Category:Ottawa High Hookers Category:People from the Province of Piacenza Category:Countries Category:Japanese related stuff Category:People from Okinawa Island Category:People from London Category:Wipeout Canada characters Category:Places Category:Provinces and territories Category:Best places Category:Prefectures Category:CONCACAF Category:North America